


Valon meet Alfred

by Sambook009



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, married Joey/Seto, puppyshipping oneshot, tv scripst & misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambook009/pseuds/Sambook009
Summary: How Seto sprained his arm and nearly kill Valon with an Aloe Vera plant after witnessing a little scene.





	Valon meet Alfred

“Thanks for helping me with this mate,” Valon said with a smile as he enters the Kaiba mansion

“Sure, no problem pal,” Joey answer, smiling back and closing the door behind them, “But seriously man. Acting?”

The brunette shrugged, “What can I say? I was bored one weekend, and the bike was the shop, so I wandered around town, and they were holding auditions, and I decided to give it a go, and they hire me. Something about my rugged good looks,” he answers with a smirk.

Joey pauses for a moment and then gave him a nod, going along with it. 

Valon rolled his eyes with an amused smile. He couldn’t believe that there had been a time when he had hated the blonde who was now one of his closest friends. After DOMA, the brunette had finally realized that there had never been or ever will be anything between Mai and Joey and after having apologized to him, the motorcycle duelist asked if they could start over. 

The blonde being fast to forgive said yes, and they quickly bonded over dueling and food. It was during that time the younger dualist learned that Valon was actually from London and not Australia as he always because of the brunets’ Cockney accent.

Valon smile at the fond memory as he follows Joey out of the foyer, “I really mean it mate, thanks for helping me with this. I need to memorize all these lines, and usually Mai will help me, but you know she’s doing that thing for Kaiba Corp.”

“Yeah, Seto told me about it, something about beta testing a new VR Simulator,” Joey said, “Want to get started?”

“Sure.”

As they made their way down the corridor, Valon let out mental whistle. He knew Kaiba was loaded, but wow.

Halfway down the hall and he was already fighting the urge to steal a vase.

While pondering where he would hide a vase if he were to hypothetically steal one, he notices something that causes him to stop and nearly do a double-take.

“Uh, Joey. Why does Kaiba have a bust of Ziegfried?” Look like an expensive one too. He had no idea who Ziegried was. The only reason he knows it a bust of him was because of the golden plaque on the base.

Joey turn, “Hm? Oh, that. You see Ziegfried is Seto’s sworn enemy because of the whole trying to steal/destroy Kaiba Corp and Seto has it for no other reason than the fact that Ziegfriend is his sworn enemy and he just felt the need to have an expensive bust of his sworn enemy in the house.” He finishes with a mild shrug.

 _‘Is he joking?’_ One look on the blonde’s face told him that Joey was most certainly not joking, and so instead of making a comment, he simply nodded, “Okay. Moving on.” With that, they continue on their way, passing a small Aloe Vera plants that, for some reason, send a shiver down his spine.

Finally, reaching the living room, where Valon waited on the loveseat while Joey ran upstairs toward Seto’s home office where he had printed out the script that the biker duelist had sent ahead of time when he had first asked the blonde to go over lines with him.

Five minutes later, Joey handed one the copies to the brunette before taking a seat on the sofa.

“So what’s this show about again?” the younger blonde asks as he flips through the pages.

Valon gave him an incredulous look, “Are you serious? It like the most popular Period Drama on TV.”

“What? I like Scifi, not Period Dramas,” Joey said a bit defensively, “Why would I want to watch a show about rich people? I **married** a **rich boy** remember? But at least mine can dress himself.” 

Valon couldn’t find argument there. The only reason he even knows about this show is because it’s his wife’s favorite soap opera. Although Mai kept telling him it was a period drama, not a soap opera. Honestly, he didn’t know the difference. Something about drama and affairs and other things. Either way, they were boring to him. The only reason he decided to watch the series was because he was now part of the cast.

Three seasons later, all he learned was that rich people like to slap each other and couldn’t dress themselves.

He shook to get his mind back to the task at hand. “Anyway, since you don’t know it, I’ll give you the basic summary. The story is about a woman named Eleanor Kirkland who’s married to this rich duke named Thomas Kirkland, and it’s an unhappy marriage and then one day a newcomer named Derek play by yours truly,” he gestured toward himself, “Comes to work at the Kirkland Estate as the new stablehand and they fall in love and begin a forbidden yet passionate love affair. You getting all this?”

“Yeah yeah yeah.”

“Alright, so right now we’re at the part were Derek is trying to convince Eleanor to run away with him.”

* * *

Seto growl as he connected another cable, “Are you getting anything, Mokuba?”

His younger brother shook his head, “Nope. Nothing Seto.”

The CEO let out another frustrated growl and continue working on the wires. He and Mokuba had been on their way to Kaiba Corp when he got an alert on his phone informing him about a system failure back at the manor. Thinking it would be a quick fix, he had ordered the driver to turn the limo around.

Once they were back at the mansion, he had traced the system failure to the safe room. He hadn’t seen Joey anywhere, and brunette assumed he must have gone to see Yugi and Atem. While he was attempting to figure out what the problem was exactly Mokuba, who was with him, had pressed a button to turn on the computers but ended putting the entire room in lockdown and shutting the solid steel door.

As luck would have it, they both forgotten their phones in the limo and Seto had ended up having no choice but to reboot the system. Slowly one by one, they began power back up.

“Hey is that Joey? What’s he doing with Valon?” Mokuba asks.

“What?” Seto got up and stretch. His back was beginning to hurt from being underneath a table for so long. There on the newly turned on security monitors were Joey and Valon sitting together on the loveseat in the living room.

“I wonder what they’re saying,” Mokuba said out loud for both of them. Even do the screen was on there was no noise. Seto moves to the back of the monitor, and after fiddling with a couple of cables, the sound came back on.

“...I can’t do this anymore,” Joey said, “All these lies.”

Seto blinks confused after hearing his Puppy’s words, _‘What is he talking about? What lies?"_ Both him and his brother share a perplexed glance before turning their attention back to the screen.

Valon leans forward, “You won’t have to if you leave with me.”

“I can’t, my husband.”

“You don’t love him,” the biker said matter-of-factly.

“But he loves me. He tells me every day.” Joey looks down. 

Valon reached over and took his hand, “If he loves you, then he would show it to you and spend more time with you instead of his business. He doesn’t make you happy, but I promise I will.”

Joey pulled his hand away, “He is a very powerful man. He will find us, no matter where we go.”

Mokuba could only stare wide-eyed at the screen, completely slack-jawed, not believing what he was seeing. 

Joey and _Valon????_

That’s impossible. Everyone knew how much his brother and his husband love each one, and he first-hand knows how loyal Joey is. Okay, sure he understood that his brother works a lot which meant he didn’t always have a lot of time for their family, but would that cause the blond to cheat on Seto?

While the youngest Kaiba was still contemplating, he caught a quick glimpse of his brother who looks like he was on the verge of having a heart attack and a stroke at the same time. The ravenette turns his attention back to the monitor just as Joey took a deep breath and raises his gaze to meet Valon’s, “Okay, I’ll leave with you.”

Englishman’ face broke out into a grin, “Yes, leave with me right now.”

The blonde laugh, “Where will we go?”

“Anywhere, I don’t care as long as I’m with you.”

“I don’t care either, I just want to run away and be free,” Joey took both of Valon’s hands, “Free to tell the world. I love you,” he tackles the other into a hug.

“No!” Seto roar causing Mokuba to jump, “I’m not going to lose him some kangaroo-riding hedgehog!” Not his best insult but right now the brunette was too furious to care.

It had taken him years to confess his love to Joey and then weeks to convince the blonde, he was serious. After that, their relationship had thrived. Of course, there were some bumps along the way, but nothing they couldn’t handle. Now that stupid Valon was threatening to destroy everything he had worked so hard for.

How dare that motorcycle-loving idiot come into **his** home and try to steal away **his** Puppy. Seto had been Joey’s first (first kiss and everything), and he was going to make sure he was his last.

He was going to kill Valon, but first, he had to get out of here. Glancing at the steel door, he made up his mind. “Mokuba get behind me,” Seto order firmly.

Taking his eyes away from the screen, the younger Kaiba stare as his brother, puzzled, “Why?”

“Because I’m breaking us out of here.”

“ _What?!”_ Mokuba yelped. Had his brother gone mad? That was a 300-pound door made entirely out of stainless steel. How on earth was he planning on breaking it? Unless… 

Oh no.

“Wait-wait-wait… Can’t we think this through,” Mokuba objected, feeling himself begin to panic as he tried in vain to stop his brother.

“No Mokuba, we don’t have time. Every second we stay in here is one more that puppy-thief has to take Joey away.” Before his brother could protest further, Seto charges forward. Just as he made contact, the electrical lock opens itself.

With a beep, the large door gave way to the furious brunette.

Mokuba stood wide-eyed and mouth open, not believing that his brother had done it. Suddenly he heard a thud which prompts him to rush forward. Outside in the hallway, Seto had slipped on the smooth hardwood and injured his right arm after making contact with the floor.

* * *

Both Joey and Valon jumped when they heard a loud thud.

“What was that?” the blonde wondered as they stood up and went to investigate, leaving behind the scripts on the small couch. In the hallway located outside the safe room, was the CEO of Kaiba Corp on his knees, clutching his arm close to his body and his brother trying to help him up.

“Seto are you okay?!” Joey cried as he ran to the injured man.

Instead of answering the businessman glare daggers at the Londoner. “Get out! You Puppy-stealing homewrecker!” he shouted, grabbing a priceless Ming vase and throwing it at Valon, who barely managed to dodge the object aim at his head before it shattered against the wall behind him.

Next, the livid Kaiba seizes a sterling silver statue of a Blue Eyes White Dragon with glittering sapphires for eyes and chunks it at Valon’s head, “I said get out!”

Finally, he grabs Alfred-- Joey’s small aloe vera plant which he had named after Batman’s butler--and aims it spikes first at Valon’s face. _‘I wonder if I can take both eyes out,’_ he thought sadistically and was to throw it before it was yanked out his hand by his husband.

“Seto stop!” Joey snapped, holding the small plant to his chest, careful to avoid the pointy ends, “What’s wrong with you? Why are you attacking my friend?”

“Don’t play dumb Puppy, that kangaroo-talking hedgehog isn’t your friend, he’s just trying to take you away from me, and I’m not going to let him!” Seto snarl, the throbbing pain in his arm getting worse, but he ignores it in favor of giving the brunette his most murderous glare, “As soon as I get my hands on him, I’m going to send him back to the “Land down under” myself!”

Valon held his hands up in surrender, “Woah Kaiba, calm down. I’m not trying to take anyone. Also, I’m not Australian; I’m from England.”

“I don’t care where you’re from when you’re trying to steal away the love of my life.”

“What are you talking about?” Joey asks after putting Alfred down on a table, making sure to keep it as far away from Seto as possible. He didn’t know why his husband was acting this way and also when did he get home? Furthermore, why did he call Valon a “puppy-stealing homewrecker”?

It was at that moment Mokuba finally decided to chime in. “Seto thinks your having an affair with Valon and are planning to run away with him,” he responded in a deadpan tone.

“What?! I not having an affair,” Joey exclaimed, his confusion replaced with a mixture of shock and anger at his husband’s thinking. Seto focuses his attention on him, “Oh yeah, what about that little scene we saw on the cameras?”

“That’s all it was! A scene!”

The CEO blink, his mind in shambles, “...What?”

With a sigh, Joey explains to the two Kaiba brothers about helping Valon go over lines and that all they heard on the monitors were the characters they were playing and not them.

“Oh,” Seto look at the other brunette and bluntly said, “I apologize for trying to kill you with Alfred.”

Valon lowers his hands and glances at Joey, confused, “Whose Alfred?”

“The Aloe Vera plant,” All three Kaibas answer at the same time.

“Okaaay,” Valon replied, not bothering to question it and instead gave them a shrug “Eh... It’s alright mate. I’m more impressed really. For a man who spends most of his time behind a desk, you’ve got a heck of an arm.”

“Speaking of arms… Seto, what happened to yours?” Joey questions while looking at his husband’s hurt arm.

“I broke through a solid steel door.”

Seto watched as both his husband and his brother left in the direction of the kitchen, leaving him alone to ponder over what had happened earlier. He was currently sitting alone in the living room, while Joey calls Dr. Takahasi from the kitchen phone. Why they had a kitchen phone, he didn’t know, but the mansion was old. 

Mokuba had gone with the blonde to get his brother some ice for the swelling. They were all shocked that the CEO had only sprained his arm and not broken it, especially after charging at the steel door, full speed, however, they had wanted to call their doctor to make sure.

Valon not wanting to intrude, had excused himself and left after thanking Joey for helping with his lines. Speaking of the British motorcycle-rider, he must admit. He may have overreacted a bit.

 _‘A bit?’_ a small voice said in his head that sounded a lot like his Puppy.

Okay… Maybe a lot, but he learned his lesson. 

Because of his rash thinking, he injured his arm, which wasn’t a big problem considering he was ambidextrous, but he still favors his right over his left. He just needed a sling, and he was as good as new. After all, it wasn’t the first time this had happened to him, although last time it had been his left that had been damaged.

Still, he knew the protocol. He will be forced to bedrest and do zero work. 

He usually would have laughed at the thought of someone thinking they could tell him what to do, but he knew his family, and they would go through with the doctor’s orders.

_‘Oh well, I guess Mokuba is in charge for the next week...Hmmm, I wonder if I can convince Joey to wear a nurse outfit.’_

**Author's Note:**

> When Seto is referring to his left arm being injured before, his talking about the time he got hurt during Yu-gi-Oh!: The Pyramid of Light movie.


End file.
